Return of the Girls
by star3catcher
Summary: When You're the Girl was removed. So here is a sequel to replce it, with a twist.
1. They have returned!

**Hello fellow authors,**

**As you might have sadly noticed, "When You're the Girl" was deleted. Grr... um, anyway, I am now making this story in order to replace it.  
It's kind of like a sequel to the first, even though the other one never got a chance to be finished.**

**So yes, Serina, Feather, and Wolf are all back to continue with their chaotic ways of "having fun."**

**Also, the reson the other one was removed was because it was written in script format. So this story will be written in non-script.**

**Please enjoy,  
star3catcher**

**I do not own Invader Zim, Wolf, Moon, Feather, or Vir.**

**--**

The screen starts in the sky, it moves through the clouds and looks down at a mall. A crashing sound is heard, followed by, "YOU RATY KIDS!!"

Inside the mall, three girls came running out of a plate-wear store laughing like insanity. Now you can only guess who they were.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!! Man, did you guys see his face?" said Serina. "Yeah, he was about to explode!" replied Wolf. "Maybe next time we should tip over the whole shelf!" said Feather, she turned and saw a man in a giant Chuck 'E Cheese, mouse costume. They all walked over to him.

"Free coupons?" the guy said giving them little pieces of paper. The girls looked and each other and smiled, they took away all the guy's coupons and started to throw them at him.

"HEY! -sputters- QUIT IT!" he yelled. The girls laughed, and Feather went behind the huge mouse and tripped him onto the ground. The guy struggled to get up as the kids ran away again. The man took a walky-talky out of nowhere and spoke into it, "Hello? We have some mall-crashers running loose! AND I'M STUCK AGAIN!"

**With the Girls-**

Wolf, Feather, and Serina were in the toy shop playing bumper-cars with the miniature, battery-powered, Jeeps for toddlers. They were all laughing like crazy, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Suddenly, a bunch of security guards came rushing into the shop. "Uh oh, we gotta roll!" shouted Wolf to the others. They all accelerated toward the cops, driving into their legs, tripping them, and then driving away back into the mall. "After them!" shouted the head guard.

The girls drove a bit more before jumping out, and proceded with good, old-fashioned running. They actually started to run "up," a "down" escalator. Luckily, they were skilled, and had no trouble doing this. The guards however, were stumbling, running into people, and falling down.

"Boy, there not as cool as they talk about themselves, huh?" said Serina, "Nope" replied Wolf and Feather at the same time. They all calmly turned around and continued their mall-crashing.

**Somewhere Else-**

The screen shows Zim's base. It fades into the under-ground labs where he was working on a big machine. Gir came over ((YAY! I'm finally using Gir!)). "What you doing Master?" he asked.  
Zim swooshed around to Gir. Ever since his, the Dib-human, and Tallest's homes had finally been fixed, he had still have trouble trying to get rid of the fear that HORRIBLE female trio might be around any corner.

"This, Gir..." he began, "... is a super telescope to spy on the Dib-monkey!" Gir looked at the huge scope, "Ohhhh... it's pretty!" Zim shook his head sadly at his clueless, robot assistant. He then pointed the huge machine. Dib's house came into veiw, "Yes..." mumbled Zim, "IT'S PRETTY!!" Suddenly, Gir jumped on Zim's head, covering his eyes. "GYAH! GIR! GET OFF OF ME!" Zim struggled with Gir, but doing so, he made the telescope point in a different direction.

Zim finally pried off Gir. "GIR! Don't ever do that again!" he screamed. Gir just giggled insanely in reply. Zim turned back to the scope, but it wasn't on Dib's house anymore. "GIR!! You- wait a minute..." he looked and saw three little figures running around knocking stuff over, and other figures chasing them. "Hey... I know them!" he looked around and pressed a small button on a machine.

**With the Girls-**

They were still running around destroying everything. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Serina shouted. "Yeah, I'm sure by now they'd rather it'd be the other option." replied Wolf.

As they were running, they tripped a surprisingly small can that just happened to be there. They all fell foward, but before they hit the ground... ZAP! They disappeared into thin air.

**In Zim's base-**

A flash of light appeared in the teleporter. There stood, in mid-fall, Serina, Wolf, and Feather. They finished their fall, and landed on the ground. "Ow..." they all said in unison. "Hello Star-female, Wolf-demon, and Feather-human. So nice you could find some time to catch up with old friends." said a familiar voice.

The girls looked up to see Zim standing in front of them. "Oo-kaayy... last time I checked, we weren't your most favorite people in the universe." said Serina. "Yeah, what is this?" asked Wolf. Zim replied with insane laughter, "THIS, Wolf-demon, is REVENGE! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "Revenge?" they all asked with a tone of boredom in their voices.

"Yes, revenge. Dramatic, yes?" "Not really." "SILENCE!"

"Fine then, what is your 'revenge'?" Wolf asked as if she couldn't care any less. "Well..." Zim began, "... you three tortured ZIM at your house, so now you will be the ones tortured at HIS house!" The girls stared at him blankly.

"We... get to stay... in YOUR base?" asked Feather. "Yesss..." replied Zim. "For real?" Wolf and Serina asked together. "YES! How many times does Zim have to say it?!" They all looked at each other before jumping into the air and cheering. "WWOOOOO!! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

They all sped away running around wild and happy. Zim just stood there not believing his plan didn't work. Gir came over.

"Wow mastah, I didn't know you liked the girlies so much!" "Gir... go somewhere else please."

The screen fades to black whereas you can still hear the voices of the girls running around, along with the song "Did You Hear About Us?" by Lalaine, which I have decided is the theme song of the "When You're the Girl" and "Return of the Girls" stories.

--

**YAY! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That jerk that filed an abuse against me didn't count on THIS! I LIVE ON! I LIVE OOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**


	2. Sack 'o Evil

**--PLEASE READ FIRST--**

**Next chapter!**

**This chapter is based off of an RP me and obeythedib (Wolf) did. So a lot of these ideas are her's.**

**Please enjoy.**

**I do not own IZ, Wolf, Moon, Feather, or Vir. That goes for the rest of the story.**

**--**

The girls had set up their rooms, moved all their stuff, and made the rule to put the seat down when you were finished. They all sat in the living room.

"I can't believe we get to stay here!" said Feather, "Me neither!" replied Wolf. Serina picked up the remote and turned on the TV. But Zim came over, snatched the remote, and changed the channel. "HEY!" all the girls shouted. "It's ZIM'S house! ZIM is in charge." Zim argued. All the girls stared at him before smacking him off the couch, pinning him down, and stretching his arm in a weird way.

"WHO'S in charge?!" they all yelled. "OW! OW! OW! FINE! The females can watch what they want!" said Zim. The trio went back to their station, Zim got up. "You know..." said Zim, "... you STILL have to go to 'skool'!" The girls groaned.

**At 'Skool'-**

"Class.." began Ms. Bitters, "... we have 3 new doomed students." She pointed to the girls standing in the front of the class. "Their names are star3catcher, obeythedib, and ExplodyThing." Wolf spoke up, "But you can call me Wolf, ExplodyThing, Feather, and star3catcher is Serina."

"I don't care about your nick-names. Now sit down and be quiet." said Ms. Bitters. They all sat down in their seats. Ms. Bitters announced the next project.

"For one week, you shall be taking care of a sack of flour as if it were a baby. You must feed it, change it, and of course... (hiss)... love it." she said the last part as if it burned. A boy raised his hand, "Excuse me, Ms. Bitters, how exactly do we feed and change a sack of flour if it doesn't eat or poop?" Ms. Bitters stared at the boy, "For questioning the assignment, you will be sent to the under-ground classrooms." She pressed a button, and the boy's desk fell down a hole that appeared.

Dib raised his hand, "Ms. Bitters, do the kids that go to the under-ground classrooms ever come back?" "No." "Oh, okay."

**After 'skool'-**

The girls were walking back to the base because apparently Zim had supposedly "forgotten" to leave them some sort of transportation back.

"Flour... we have to take care of sacks of flour." complained Feather, "Well I'm not." said Serina. She tossed the sack behind her, and it landed in a garbage. "SERINA!" shouted Wolf and Feather at the same time. "What? I'll come back for it before the truck comes." "But it's supposed to be your BABY." "Come on, what's it going to do? Die if I don't feed it?"

"Fine, it's your F." said Wolf

When they finally got back, Wolf went up to her room and stared at the sack, "Can a sack DO anything?" Suddenly, a child's voice rang out, "Hi mommy!" Wolf screamed and stepped back.

"Wha... What?!"

"I want to play with you."

"What are you talking... about?"

Suddenly the door opened, Wolf jumped up on the ceiling fan. It was Dib. "Dib?! What are you doing here?" Wolf asked, "You're insane friends are trying to get the whole gang back together. What are you doing?" "THE SACK TALKED!" screamed Wolf. Dib stared at her, "I... think you need a break from school work." He left the room. "Wait!" yelled Wolf.

The sack wasn't on the table anymore, Wolf looked or it everywhere from the fan. It was standing by a switch. "How did you-?" Wolf asked, "Have fun, mommy!" said the sack. The sack fell over and hit the switch thus, turning on the FAST and POWERFUL fan (with Wolf still on it).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" screamed Wolf.

**Downstairs-**

Feather, Serina, Zim, Dib, Gir, and the Tallest were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kon said he didn't want to come back because it was too "chaotic." The bumping and screaming from Wolf being on the fan could be heard. "Do you hear something?" asked Feather. More screams could be heard. "It sounds like the terrified screams of Wolf." answered Serina, "Dib, go help her.

"Why me?" Dib asked. "Hello? She's YOUR fangirl!" said Feather, "Now go before I make Vir eat your big head!" Dib ran up the stairs while shouting his head wasn't big.

**Upstairs-**

Dib saw Wolf on the fan. "What happened?" he asked. "The... sack... turned... on... the... fan...!" said Wolf. "Riiiiggggghhhttt..." answered Dib, he turned off the fan, "Now... break your fears and stay with the sack!" He slammed the door close and several locks could be heard clicking. "What? NO! THE SACK IS EVIL I TELL YOU! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Wolf screamed.

"Finally we're alone... let's play another game..." said the sack. "H... help..." said poor Wolf.

**Downstairs-**

Dib comes back down. "How'd it go?" asked Serina. "Oh, Wolf just thinks the her sack of flour is trying to kill her like some murdering doll from, "Child's Play."" answered Dib. "Oh, okay." said Serina.

**Upstairs-**

Wolf stood backed up against the wall with the sack across from her. "Let's play another game!" it said, "I want to see the fishies!" "What? How? What are you talking about?!" asked Wolf. "Don't worry! I have them outside!" answered the sack. "HOW? What are you planning this time?!" Wolf demanded. She backed up to a window, tripped over a wire the sack had apparently set there, and fell out. "Fishes are gonna have fun with you!" said the sack of flour.

Wolf landed in a pool... filled with sharks. "I CAN'T SWIM! AGH! SHARKS! WHY DOES ZIM EVEN HAVE A POOL IF WATER BURNS HIM?! AGH!" Wolf screamed. She started to go wild and fight back at the sharks.

**1 hour later-**

Wolf came into the house dripping wet. "What happened?" asked Tallest Purple. "Did the _sack _do that?" said Red, mockingly, they both snickered. "OH YEAH! KEPP LAUGHING! JUST WATCH YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GET KILLED!" yelled Wolf.

There was silence in reply. Wolf went over by Feather, "You believe me, don't you Feather? Huh? HUH?!" asked Wolf, she shook Feather. "Wolf, you're scaring me." answered Feather. "UGH!" said Wolf, she turns around and the sack is outside on the window-sill.

Wolf screams and runs to her room. She locked the door, and turned around... the sack was sitting on her bed. "ACK!" Wolf yelled again. "How about another game?" asked the sack. "I'm... good. I enjoy living..." answered Wolf.

**A few minutes later-**

Wolf is tied to a tree. "Oh, come on!" she said.

**With the others-**

"Where's Wolf?" Dib asked. "Huh?" said Zim, "Eh."

**With Wolf-**

Wolf stared at the sack, "Oh...no." she said. The sack had a lit st of matches, "Bye Bye!" it said. The sack fell over and the tree set on fire.

**A few minutes later (in heaven)-**

Wolf is laying on one of those psychologist couches in a help room. An angel sat in a chair next to her with a clip board. "So, tell me how you died." it said. "A SACK, tied me to a tree, and set fire to it!" answered Wolf.

"What kind of sack?"

"A sack full of flour."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"It had a computer inside! It had a mind!"

"Mhmm... SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL SOME ANGEL ATIRE AND A STRAIGHT JACKET!"

"Aw man..." said Wolf. Some guy angels wearing crazy-house suits flooded into the room. They start to struggle with her, but eventually put her in a straight-jacket and put her in a cushion-covered cell.

**Back on Earth-**

Serina knocked on Wolf's door. "Hey, Wolf, you okay?" she opened the door and saw the sack sitting on the ground. "Hey, that's Wolf's sack." said Serina, "Better go return it." She picked it up and walked away, obvioulsy oblvious to the fact Wolf was no longer alive.

As she was walking, a little voice came up. "Hello... want to play a game?" Serina stopped. "What was that?" she asked. "Down here!" it said, she faced the sack to her face. "So you really can talk..." said Serina. "Yup! Do you want to play with me?"

"Why? Where's Wolf?"

"I put her in a happy place! Like a dream that lasts forever! I can that for you too."

"Aww... you can really do that for me?"

"Uh-huh!"

Serina smiled at the sack. She turned around... and threw it. The sack slammed against the wall and slid down (as soon as it hits the wall, you can hear "Sweet Dreams (are made of this)" by Eurythmics in the back-round).

"HUH?! What are you doing?!" asked the sack in alarm. Serina gave the sack a dark look.

"You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know about people like you? Well news-flash flour-guts..." she walked over to the sack and picked it up violently, "... I've suffered enough to know the game you play, you bag of scum!" Serina strapped the sack down on a strap-table (that just happened to be there).

"What?!" said the sack. Serina continued her little speech, "It's your job to kill, and always depending on what kind of people your victims are. If they're happy most of the time, you torture them with your twisted little "games" and drive them crazy to the death. If they're un-happy, then you promise them eternal sweet dreams. But I know that eternal dreams are just a slow form of twisted torture. A load of trash!"

Serina picked up a match out of nowhere. "NO!" screamed the sack. "Oh yes..." said Serina, "But don't think of this as death," she said changing to cheerfulnes, "Think of it as a retirement, one of your 'permanent dreams.'" She lit the match, "A very, very, BAD dream... Nighty Night!" she said the last part as she dropped the match onto the sack.

"NOOOO!! GYAAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed the sack as it burned away to nothing. When it was done, the ash turned to an evil red cloud. "You... you will pay for this someday! I could've helped you just like your friend! YOU COULD'VE BEEN LIVING IN A NEVER-ENDING DREAM!"

Serina calmly replied, "Go to heck." After that, the red cloud flew away, and disappeared into the sky. Feather came in, she had saw the whole thing. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Eh, I was just getting rid of some junk." Serina answered.

**In Heaven-**

"I... am... not... CRAZY!" Wolf used her wolf-demon form to break down the cell door and run away (her wings were tied down). "AFTER HER!" an angel shouted. Wolf dodged people trying to catch her. She reached the edge of a cloud and jumped off.

**Later-**

Wolf fell back on Earth in front of Feather and Serina. "Hi Wolf." they both said. "Where is it?!" Wolf asked.

"Where's what?"

"THE SACK! THAT LITTLE BAG OF PURE EVIL!"

"Oh, I burned it." said Serina. Wolf stared at her and then broke out of the straight-jacket, "YAY! It won't try to kill me anymore!" "Yeah..." said Feather, "But whatever it did to you, can't be any worse then what Ms. Bitters is going to do to you." "AW MAN!"

**Next Day, at 'skool'-**

Few kids were present that day. And the ones that were, were all beaten up and several cuts and injuries. They all stared at their sacks in a strange way. Ms. Bitters collected them.

"Now... since you survived, you all get A's." The class cheered, but the three girls were confused. Feather raised her hand, "Ms. Bitters, do you mean to tell us that those sacks were actually _supposed_ to try and kill us?" Ms. Bitters slithered over, "Some things are better left un-answered."

The girls looked at each other. "Who says we never talk about this again?" asked Wolf, "I!" said Feather and Serina. "Good."

**--**

**Thank you obeythedib for allowing me to use the RP. I hope I didn't have to change some things TOO much.**


	3. Chapter of SCREAMING!

**Yes, I know some of you must be really PO because of slow updating. But here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, and Feather, I remember when you had an idea of Dib mistaking you as Chinese, but I switched it around to Red? Plese tell me that's okay!**

**If it's not... (gives you a hammer) ... you have permission to beat me up.**

**I do not own invader zim, Wolf, Moon, Feather, or Vir.**

**-----------------------**

Everyone sat at a table... playing... oh no... MONOPOLY!! NOT AGAIN!

"Uh... do you think it's safe to play Monopoly?" asked Dib, "You know... after what happened last time?"

"Please!" said Serina, "I'm not like that anymore. Over the years passing, I have been reborn... I am now a mature, responsible young woman."

"What YEARS?!" Zim asked, "It's only been one month!!"

"SHUT-UP!!!" screamed Serina.

"Well... might as well starts playing!" Wolf added trying to bring in positivity.

30 MINUTES LATER-

"ARG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS GAME ANYMORE!" screamed Wolf, "HOW LONG DOES IT LAST?! THIS GAME IS FOR OLD PEOPLE!!"

"NUH UH! We're not old people!" yelled Purple. Wolf picked up the tiny poodle.

"SHUT-UP OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH THE POODLE!" she screamed.

"HEY! RED'S CHEATING!" screamed Feather, "MOST OF HIS HOUSES ARE MADE OF RED LEGOS!" ((AN/ Yes. The Simpsons)). Feather picked up one of his houses and took off the roof showing everybody. Red snatched it back.

"That's private property! Touch it and I'll report you to the authorities!" he said to her. Dib spoke up, "I think maybe using lego houses is legal...."

"Oh you're just saying that because he bought you land!" Feather yelled.

"Well SOMEBODY'S gotta give him a decent house!" said Red, "I mean, look at that head! It's HUGE! He needs an extra big house!" "HIS HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Wolf snapped.

"WOULD SOMEOBDY GET ME OUT OF JAIL?!" Serina asked. Suddenly, Zim took a huge blow horn and blasted it, BLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SILENCE!" he screamed. Boy, and HE'S usually the one screaming. "Zim will have order in his home! And we shall play this a-cursed game until it is done!"

"Well I'm not losing!" Red said, "Especially not to some Chinese girl!"

"HEY! I'M JAPANESE YOU IDIOT!" Feather screamed.

"Ooo... Red is racist!" said Serina.

"VIR! BAZOOKA! NOOOW!" Feather continued to scream. "YES MASTAH!" yelled Vir (Wow, there's a lot of yelling and screaming). Vir jumped into the air and turned into a ginat, awesome-looking bazooka gun, and went into Feather's hands.

"Say hello to my little friend!" she said imitating Scar-face. She loaded the gun...

**_((The following scenes were deleted do to violence, explosions, and extreme insanity. So we're just gonna skip to a few hours ahead, m'kay?))._**

Purple, Serina, Wolf, Feather, Zim, and Dib walked down a hospital hall. The robots, Vir, Moon, Mino10, and Gir all followed their respective owners.

"I don't see why we have to visit that racist jerk in the hospital?" Feather asked.

"YOU'RE the one whp put him here in the first plac,e so maybe you should think about THAT." said Purple acting like a parent.

"Yeah... but why are WE here?" asked Wolf, "I mean, I can see Zim's reasons..." Zim has flowers and chocolates in his hands. "DON'T WORRY MY TALLEST!" he shouted as if trying to reach Red, "ZIM IS COMING!"

"Oh yeah, he'll _really_love that...." Serina whispered to Feather. They both quietly snickered. Wolf continued her sentence:

"... But what about the people who couldn't give any care in the world?"

"Yeah!" agreed Dib, "I'm missing Mysterious Mysteries to come visit one of the leaders of an evil alien race trying to take over the planet! What's up with that?!"

"And why'd you put him in this trashy hospital?" asked Serina. She was right about the trashy thing. The walls were grey, and dusty. The rooms were small, and cramped. And the employees didn't seem to have much care in anything.

"Because it was all we could afford!" Purple said. They all walked into a waiting small waiting room, with so many people it was un-comfortable. As they were waiting, a man wheeled a pregnant woman into the room.

"Okay... just relax honey...." said a the man, apparently, her husband.

"Thank you." the woman answered.

"Need anything?"

"Something to eat would be nice...."

"Alright."

The man walked ou of the room to ry and find the snack machine. That gave Purple a thought too, that he was getting prett hungry himself (as if he's not ALWAYS hungry). So he followed the man out, leaving the others alone with the pregnant woman.

"... This is boring!" complained Wolf. "ZIM SHALL NOT WAIT!" you-know-who screeched.

He ran over to the waiting room door and tugged on the knob... POP!

"Oh God..." said Serina, "Please, PLEASE tell me that wasn't what it sounded like!" "I think it was..." whimpered Dib.

Zim had pulled off the door knob. They were trapped. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...." said Serina.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone just CALM DOWN!" said Feather, "It's just a minor set-back, nothing else could go wrong..."

Suddenly, the lady in the chair started screaming, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE BABY! I CAN FEEL IT!!!" She continued to scream bloody murder.

"Now can we panic?" asked Wolf. "Hmmm... sure. Why not?" said Feather. At that moment, everyone started running around in little circles screaming.

AFTER ABOUT 30 MINUTES OF SCREAMING LATER-

"Okay, okay, okay! Just calm down ma'am!" Serina tried to soothe the lady, "Just take deep breaths... deep breaths... deep-" The lady grabbed her shirt collar and screamed in her face, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT-UP WITH THAT BREATHING TRASH, _YOU'LL_ NEVER BREATHE **AGAIN**!"

"Guys! Pregnant people scare me!" whimpered Serina.

"Where on Earth are the doctors?!" demanded Wolf.

IN A CLOSET-

All the employees were watching football.

BACK-

Zim pushed everyone out of the way., "Out of my way!" he said, Zim crouched by the woman "Honestly! You hyuuuumans disgust me! I mean how hard can it be to give birth to one of you snot-brains?" The minute Zim looked at... what was going on... he passed out.

"OH NO!" Feather screamed, "ZIM! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Feather broke out into a screaming panic.

"Wait a minute!" said Serina, "I remembering learning about delivering a baby!" "Me too!" said Wolf. They gazed into nowhere remembering... their eyes twitched a bit... then they hugged each other panicing and screaming just like Feather.

"WAAH!!! THE BABY'S COMING!! IT'S COMING! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the woman started screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Feather.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Wolf and Serina.

"..." Zim remained silent do to the fact he was still passed out.

Poor Dib sat there and watched the site. "I..." he whispered to himself, "... am in a room... with three screaming girls... a woman in labor... and a passed out alien... WHY DOES THIS KINDA STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?!" Dib joined in with the riot of screams.

MEANWHILE-

Purple, and the woman's husband were heading back to the room.

"Hey," said the husband, "Do you hear screaming?"

"Hmmm... yeah!" said Purple, "It sounds like the screams of children I was supposed to be watching!"

"You neglect your children?!"

"They're not MY kids!"

INSIDE-

The lady is still screaming, Dib and the girls are still screaming and running around in circles, and Zim is still passed out.

Suddenly, the employees (obviously back from football) busted down the door. Some nurses lead the traumatized human children out, while a few others helped the lady.

"Ow..." Zim woke up, "Zim's head hurts... what the?" "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Outside, Feather, Wolf, Serina, Dib, and Purple listened to what was happening in the backround. Suddenly, one of the doctors held out a shaken Zim.

"Uh... I believe THIS belongs to you." he plopped Zim down.

A FEW MINUTES LATER-

The lady was in a hospital bed holding her new baby girl.

All the others were walking out of the hospital discussing the matter.

"Out of all the things on Earth..." mumbled Zim, "... the one thing I could've handled NOT knowing is how you come into this universe... NO WONDER YOU PEOPLE ARE SO DISGUSTING!"

"Put a sock in it Zim." said Dib.

"The only thing I can't help but think..." said Serina, "Is the bugging feeling we're forgetting something..."

AT THE HOSPITAL-

Red sat in his hospital bed. "Hello...?" he whimpered, "Anyone...?"

**------------------**

**End of the chapter. Duh.**


End file.
